sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Maikeru
"Never wanna see that face. It's pretty nasty lookin'. '' ''Maikeru is an anthoromorphic mouse from a currently unknown planet. He, for now, serves as a lieutenant for the Shugo-gunjin, an alliance of beings from the planets in The Arc of Crumbs '' ''Appearence Maikeru is a short and skinny brown furred mouse with black hair. He wears a signature Fedora hat, and an open, black vest with a white shirt underneath. In addition, he wears a black pair of jeans upheld by a black belt and cuffed slightly over a pair of large black boots with buckles. '' ''Personality Maikeru is often portrayed as an extremely optimistic person, rarely seen not smiling and often wearing a goofy grin on his face. Even when talking to others of something of serious nature, he continues to grin. (Often leading to them thinking he isn’t being serious at all) He also shows to be very fun-loving, often jumping to whatever chance he has to do something exciting. He also shows to have a large admiration for those who are just as fun-loving as himself, even going as far as trying to convince not-so-fun-loving people to join in on the fun. '' ''He also has a number of running gags, for example, when seeing that he only has a short amount of time to do something, he often acts casually about it, saying he has all the time in the world. Another, being his delayed reaction toward jokes, mainly implied taboos. '' ''Maikeru seems to also not care what others think of him, often simply grinning when seeing others react rather differently to his goofy nature. '' ''Despite his goofy nature, Maikeru is very serious when providing counseling to his friends about their problems, often stopping at nothing to get others to tell him their problems. '' ''Powers and Abilities Maikeru is shown to be a very capable fighter, capable of holding off many opponents at once and still managing to come out strong. Unlike a normal martial artist however, Maikeru’s fighting style is completely randomized and follows no particular pattern. In addition to this, his fighting style is often said to be very unorthodox consisting of knees, elbows, kicks, punches, and even head butts, being so highly unpredictable that even the most skilled of fighters are unable to mimic or predict the pattern of attack. '' ''In addition to this, Maikeru often strikes various poses while attacking, and often after inflicting a critical amount of damage on his opponent with a single blow, only adding even more confusion to his line of attack. Besides fighting skill, Maikeru has shown to be a very talented artist, sharing attribute this with his creator. ' 'Techniques' '' *Maikeru: Finishing Blow: Rocketto Kick!' (マイケル：仕上げブロー：ロケットキック) ''Maikeru: Shiage burō: Rokettokikku!, literally meaning "Maikeru: Finishing Blow: Rocket Kick!: '''Maikeru's most common technique and probrably his most powerful, Maikeru runs towards his opponent at high speeds to build momentum, then strikes his opponent with his fists and foot simultaneously. He has shown to be capable of using this single attack to finish off opponents and often poses after doing so. '' *Maikeru: Foward Blow: Rocketto Strike! (マイケル：順フェラ：ロケットストライク) Maikeru: Jun fera: Rokettosutoraiku!, ''literally meaning '"Maikeru: Foward Blow: Rocket Strike!": Maikeru runs toward his opponent and delivers a punishing kick to their abodomen. '' Ki Manipulation '' ''Maikeru has limited psychoknesis and is able to pull and push objects and even cause them to break, explode, of crumble. This is however directed toward how much his physical prowess can handle. An example of this being how it requires a somewhat moderate amount of effort for him to lift people, (crushing them however is almost impossible to do because his physical prowess isn't honed enough to crush bones with his bare hands), however lifting objects such as cars, large chunks of debris, and objects just as large require an extremely immense amount of effort for him to simply lift, and to throw it, far more. Because of the massive amount of strain he goes through to lift objects as large as these, he rarely uses his psychoknesis for throwing large objects or any objects at all. He instead uses it for close range combat, using the force of knetic energy to strike his opponent with powerful force attacks. '' ''Weaknesses A major disadvantage to Maikeru is his inability to stay focused while in battle, often getting distracted by various things. His fighting style also provides a disadvantage, as being a completely improvised style; it often leads to Maikeru to lose his balance if not careful from attacks catching him off guard. '' ''Gallery '' Maikeru Sketch 2.PNG|''A sketch of Maikeru's weapon, Makeru.'' Maikeru.PNG|''A rough sketch of Maikeru.'' undefined|undefined|link=undefined '' '' '' Category:Good Category:Mice